This Breast SPORE Advocacy Core (BSAC) was one of the first organized patient advocacy initiatives formally connected to an NCI-funded research program in the US. The Core is currently comprised of a nucleus of 11 team members, who connect with over 100 breast cancer advocates and survivors on local and national levels. These individuals support Bay Area Breast Cancer SPORE projects and cores by infusing relevant patient experiences into the SPORE, by addressing recurrent barriers to translational research, and by networking with various organizations throughout the Bay Area and nationally. The Advocacy Core has become an even more service-focused core in order to provide a mutually rewarding experience for both advocates and SPORE investigators. These services are primarily focused around research support, education/outreach, tissue acquisition/core issues, clinical trials, and policy issues: Research Support is provided to Project Investigators to further the translational goals of the SPORE by incorporating advocate involvement and collaboration. Education/Outreach services consist of forums that promote communication, education, and awareness between researchers, patient advocates and the public to make SPORE projects applicable to people with cancer. Clinical Trial services include participation in protocol and informed consent development for UCSF investigator-initiated clinical studies and SPORE projects. Work done by advocates on Tissue usage and acquisition help facilitate increased specimen collection and provide input and review of the use of the tissue collected from breast cancer patients. The Advocacy Core also continues its Policy Issues work by planning and promoting a knowledge base on emerging policy and ethical issues involved in translational research. Strategic Planning involves direct interactions with other SPORE programs, interSPORE activities, and engagement with other advocacy groups.